onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Brannew
| jname = ブランニュー | rname = Buran'nyū | ename = Brandnew | first = Chapter 96; Episode 45 | affiliation = Marines | occupation = Commodore; Marine Lieutenant Commander (former) | birth = September 3rd | jva = Shinichi Yamada | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = John Swasey }} is a Marine at Marine Headquarters who assigns bounties to criminals. Appearance Brandnew is a tall, tanned man with dark-green curly hair, sideburns pointing upwards, large lips and his eyes always obscured by a pair of sunglasses. He sports a blue and white striped shirt with the collar left open, pink suit pants and shoes. Epaulets are attached to his shirt, suggesting that the indument is actually his modified version of the Marine uniform, even though during the Battle of Marineford he was seen wearing a standard Marine coat with epaulets draped on his shoulders like many other officers. Personality Brandnew appears to take his work very seriously, as he searched for Sengoku in order to report to him right after the end of the war. He also appears to value the Marines greatly, as when he was reporting to the other officers he seemed outraged by Luffy's ringing the Ox Bell. Abilities and Powers As a lieutenant commander, Brandnew has command over lower-ranking subordinates. Despite his rank being rather low, he seems to have quite a lot of authority, as he is the one who assigns bounties to criminals, was seen reporting to Sengoku himself, and described the situation to higher-ranking officers during the meeting right after Luffy's second intrusion into Marineford. Weapons During the battle of Marineford, Brandnew was seen wielding a sword. History Loguetown Arc Brandnew was the officer who announced Monkey D. Luffy's first bounty of 30,000,000. Marineford Arc He fought during the Battle of Marineford. He was shown once with the Marines looking at Little Oars Jr.. Post-War Arc He was later seen after the war, with bandages wrapped around his head. He told Sengoku that Magellan was badly injured but still alive and that some of the Level 6 prisoners escaped from Impel Down. He then informed the fleet admiral that, despite all the escapees being extremely dangerous, the World Government had decided to keep their escape secret, so that the people would not lose faith in their authority, much to Sengoku's fury. He is seen again in the agenda room, where he discussed Luffy's recent actions against the Marines as well as his relation to Ace, Garp, and Dragon with other high-ranking officials. He was furious that Luffy was able to infiltrate Marineford a second time. He told them about Jinbe and Rayleigh's involvement in the second infiltration. He then recounts how they stole a Marine ship and circled Marineford once; how Luffy rang the Ox Bell sixteen times, threw a bouquet into the rubble, bowed his head in silent prayer, and then made his escape. Brandnew stated the humiliation was that the Marines were unable to catch Luffy, and that reporters caught all of this and reported it worldwide, and concluded that the ringing of the bell was a declaration of war by Luffy. References Site Navigation de:Brandnew it:Brandnew Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Swordsmen Category:Marineford Characters Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Marine Commodores